


Avenir passé

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [250]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lille OSC, M/M, Self-Doubt, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bien sûr qu'il est heureux de jouer pour Arsenal, mais il y a Jonathan, il doit aller le voir avant de partir.





	Avenir passé

Avenir passé

Nicolas a signé à Arsenal, il aimait la Premier League depuis tout petit, et Londres lui semble être un bon début. Bien sûr, Lille allait lui manquer, il appréciait toujours le club mais partir était pour son avenir, il avait confiance en ses capacités et savait qu'il pouvait s'imposer en Angleterre. Ses anciens coéquipiers allaient lui manquer, c'était ses amis, mais son avenir reposait ailleurs. Le seul qu'il devait vraiment convaincre de son départ était Jonathan, évidemment son ami était au courant, mais Nicolas savait qu'après tout ce temps ensemble, ça ne serait pas facile pour lui. Bamba était assis au bord du terrain d'entraînement, le regard posé soit sur l'herbe soit sur les cages à l'autre bout. Nicolas se posa à côté de lui en soupirant, combien de fois était-il déjà venu ici pour parler avec lui en tête-à-tête.

''Tu vas me manquer Nico.'' La voix de Jonathan était calme et plate, mais Nicolas reconnaissait sa tristesse

''Je sais, et c'est réciproque Jo.''

''Promets-moi que tu vas être heureux là-bas.'' Bamba se tourna vers lui, ses yeux brillant sûrement à cause de ses futures larmes

''Je te le promets Jonathan.''

''Merci Nicolas...'' Jonathan fondit en larmes à côté de lui

''Allez viens là...'' Nicolas accueillit son ami dans ses bras en ignorant sa douleur, il partait pour son avenir, mais peut-être que son passé aurait pu devenir son future...

Fin


End file.
